L'écharpe de l'orientation sexuelle
by Robespierre6
Summary: Parfois en se baladant dans les lieux de Poudlard, l'on tombe sur des objets bien insolites; en voici l'un deux qui se fait d'ailleurs une joie de procéder à la répartition de tous les élèves qui osent la porter !


**Titre :** L'écharpe de l'orientation sexuelle.

**Rating :** T pour cause de Lucius Malefoy.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les lieux et le contexte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

L'idée de l'écharpe n'est malheureusement pas de moi mais revient au spectacle _A Very Potter Sequel _que vous pouvez voir sur Youtube !

**Personnages :** Severus Rogue, Lily Evans, le Professeur Slughorn, James Potter et Lucius Malefoy.

**Couple :** Severus/Lily

**Résumé :** Après le Choixpeau magique, venez découvrir son amie : l'écharpe de l'orientation sexuelle ! Mais non Severus, tu ne risques rien en mettant cette écharpe !

**NDA :** Il s'agit de ma dixième publication ! Cela mérite des applaudissements !

Et pour fêter cela, voici un recueil de O.S. qui devrait comprendre en tout et pour tout 5 autres O.S. en plus celui-là, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

C'était une matinée banale d'une semaine de cours banale où Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient réunis une énième fois pour un cours de Potion. Bien évidemment, Severus et Lily s'étaient assis côte-à-côte.

Il faut savoir que dans la vie, nous ne naissons pas tous avec de la chance et certains, bien au contraire, en sont totalement dépourvus, ce qui est le cas de notre protagoniste favoris : Severus Rogue. Oh, bien entendu, il disposait de qualités qui arrivaient vaguement à compenser cette malchance innée et cette _infime_ protubérance nasale sur son visage l'une d'entre elles était son talent en potion et l'autre son amitié avec Lily Evans.

Aah… Lily Evans ? Que dire de plus que ce qui a déjà été dit sur elle ? A elle seule, elle représentait tout ce qu'un homme en perdition pouvait espérer : de la douceur et de la gentillesse… Tout cela agrémenté d'un sacré caractère – que l'on pourrait qualifier de flamboyant, de même que sa longue chevelure – qui ne faisait que rajouter davantage à son charme naturel.

Si Severus était séduit par son amie ? Eh bien, il n'allait certainement pas nier le contraire, tout du moins en privé il ne manquerait plus que cet abruti de James Potter connaisse ses sentiments sur le tendre intérêt qu'il portait à son amie d'enfance, intérêt qu'il partageait visiblement avec cet arrogant chef des Maraudeurs.

Ah celui-là, ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer… C'en était arrivé à un point tel qu'ils ne pouvaient se croiser dans les couloirs de l'Ecole sans se lancer quelques sortilèges de leur cru. Et si ceux de Severus étaient la plupart du temps défensifs – il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion quand il avait l'avantage non ?! – ceux de Potter et des Maraudeurs avaient pour but premier de l'humilier publiquement.

Pourquoi Lily ne comprenait-elle pas cela ? Il était harcelé par les Maraudeurs, relégué au rang de souffre-douleur et à chaque fois qu'il leur rendait la pareille, il se faisait réprimander.

Oh, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas de leçon de morale à recevoir d'une femme, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul après tout. Sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter d'être galant avec les femmes mais arrivait un certain point où l'on devait faire comprendre à ces dernières qu'elles n'avaient pas toujours raison. Bien sûr, si jamais Lily posait la question, il n'avait jamais eu de telles pensées, ce n'était pas son genre.

« - Severus ? Entendit-il chuchoter près de lui.

- Mmh ? Répondit-il, concentré sur sa tâche, à savoir presser les racines de mandragore pour en récolter du jus.

- Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ? »

Severus daigna lui accorder un regard vaguement sarcastique et assez blasé avant de faire claquer sa langue d'un air que Lily jugea amusé.

Sérieusement, comme si _lui_ pouvait faire quelque chose après les cours si ce n'était ses devoirs ! Lily aurait-elle vraiment cru qu'il eut une vie sociale ? Après tout, hormis elle il avait plutôt tendance à faire fuir les gens loin de lui…

« - Oh ça va Sev', ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec Regulus.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin, répliqua Severus en haussant les épaules. Je ne _traîne_ pas avec lui comme toi avec Peverell si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas aimable, soupira Lily tout en surveillant le feu sous le chaudron, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour te sociabiliser davantage !

- Et pourquoi donc je te prie ? Reprit-il, narquois. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire mumuse avec une bande d'adolescents tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

- Oh ? Dois-je me sentir incluse dans cette ''bande d'adolescents tous plus stupides les uns que les autres'' ? »

Sincèrement, il adorait la rouquine mais les femmes avaient toujours tendance à tout compliquer et à détourner leurs paroles dans n'importe quel sens le plus souvent le sens qui leur convenait d'ailleurs.

C'est donc avec un profond soupir las qu'il lui répondit : « - Allons Lily, j'ai comme l'impression que tu extrapoles mes propos. Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

- Navrée Severus, tu le pensais si fort que j'ai vu tes propos défiler autour de ta tête.

- Evans ! Rogue ! Que faites-vous à bavarder ? Et votre potion ?! »

Le vieux Slughorn s'approcha des deux adolescents de son pas badaud, son teint rougeaud de vieux morse semblait s'être accentué du fait de son agacement.

« - Navré _professeur_ mais je crains que nous n'ayons déjà terminé. Jugez-en par vous-même. »

Légèrement vexé du ton insolent de son étudiant, Horace se pencha et inhala la fumée turquoise qui s'échappait du chaudron en un geste mêlant l'inconscience et le professionnalisme. Il hésita un court instant avant de recueillir une fiole de potion dans leur chaudron puis de faire disparaître le tout.

« - Bien… Votre potion est parfaite comme toujours. »

Dans chacun de ses mots, l'on pouvait sentir à quel point le vieux Slug' semblait ravi de la nouvelle performance des membres de son club.

« - Vous méritez tous deux un Optimal pour cette potion. Vous pouvez y aller mais ne faites pas de bruit pour ne pas déranger vos camarades. »

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que les deux étudiants se décident à ranger leurs affaires et à charger leur sac sur leur épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas pressé. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car Severus ne remarqua pas le pied subtilement tendu de James Potter et se le prit donc dans les jambes, ce qui manqua de le faire trébucher. Severus lança un regard noir à l'odieux personnage, qui lui était déjà partit à rire avec sa bande d'amis. Lily le tira vers la sortie et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Cependant, étant de nature rancunière, Severus Rogue avait du mal à passer outre. Comment aurait-il pu ? Cette espèce de petit prétentieux de James Potter avait de nouveau essayé de l'humilier !

« - Non mais te rends-tu compte Lily ? Il l'a fait exprès, cela s'est bien vu non ?

- Severus, tu ne regardais pas où tu marchais et tu t'es juste pris les pieds dans le sien, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Lily, je suis navré de t'annoncer une perte de vue prématurée, mais James Potter a _intentionnellement_ tendu son pied afin que je tombe !

- Severus. Lily s'arrêta dans sa marche pour le regarder d'un air exaspéré. Cesse cette petite « gueguerre » avec James, cela ne rime à rien.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Lily, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire alors il est inutile pour toi de faire semblant d'y comprendre quoique ce soit.

- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Lily, la voix vibrante de colère.

- Inutile de prendre ma remarque personnellement Lily, ce n'est qu'un constat.

- Severus Tobias Rogue ! S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est que l'on me prenne pour une imbécile ! Me crois-tu vraiment bête au point de ne rien remarquer de vos chamailleries ? C'est plutôt toi qui a de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux ! »

Et sur ces paroles ma foi fort peu aimables, Lily Evans partit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la tête haute, agacée de l'attitude si puérile de son ami.

En voilà un sujet de conflit bien épineux : James Potter. Ce sujet revenait sans cesse se placer entre leur amitié et à chaque fois qu'ils l'abordaient, cela se terminait en dispute. Cependant, Severus Rogue ne se sentait nullement coupable après ces disputes, car il n'était pas en tort non, il était juste en colère contre Lily qui ne comprenait rien et cet abruti de James Potter… Mais aussi un peu triste de voir son amitié avec Lily s'effriter petit à petit.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il après tout si elle ne comprenait rien ? Et puis, une fille n'avait pas à se mêler d'affaires de garçons. Se mêlait-il peut-être de ses différents avec Molly Peverell ? Non, alors qu'elle le laisse se débrouiller seul avec ses « problèmes » !

Ensuite, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaita pas un peu de soutien de la part de sa seule et unique amie car de toute façon, même si les filles n'ont pas à intervenir dans les affaires de garçons, elles sont censées être là pour soutenir et encourager leurs amis, être à leur écoute et les réconforter en cas de coup dur…

« - Attends, Lily. »

Severus se hâta pour rattraper son amie, déjà bien loin dans le couloir des cachots – et non il n'était pas en train de courir pour la rattraper, Severus Rogue ne _court_ pas pour rattraper quelqu'un dans les couloirs, même s'il s'agit de Lily Evans.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Soupira Lily d'un air agacé par avance.

- N'as-tu pas sous-entendu tout à l'heure que tu souhaitais faire quelque chose après les cours ? »

Lily croisa les bras tandis que Severus la regardait avec sérieux. Il n'allait pas s'excuser, oh non, pas lui ! Mais il avait probablement dû prendre sur lui pour aller vers elle après leur « discussion houleuse » et elle ne pouvait que valoriser un tel geste amical de sa part car, soyons clair, elle ne pouvait espérer plus de lui.

« - C'est exact mais, es-tu seulement disposé à m'écouter ? »

Severus arqua un sourcil sarcastique et Lily eut l'irrésistible envie de se masser les tempes pour chasser la migraine qu'elle sentait poindre depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cours.

« - Soit, reprit-elle. Il nous reste une heure et quart avant le dîner et, comme nous avons terminé nos devoirs pour ce week-end, je voulais t'emmener voir quelque chose. »

Le sourcil de Severus s'arqua davantage. Il avait quelque doute quant à la visée de leur entreprise. Cela allait assurément se terminer comme toutes les autres fois : par une exploration assidu de l'immense bâtisse millénaire. C'était bien Lily ça, à vouloir absolument tout savoir et à vouloir découvrir tous les mystères cachés de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas critiquer son amie mais il trouvait tout de même ses idées bien stupides parfois. Et puis, pourquoi donc tenait-elle absolument à le traîner _lui_ dans toutes ses expéditions plus farfelues les unes que les autres ?

Une petite voix mesquine dans sa tête insinua que si Lily se souciait autant de lui au point de tenir à l'emmener partout, c'était parce qu'ils étaient amis et que c'était normal d'agir cordialement entre amis mais… il ignora purement et simplement cette petite voix, comme d'habitude.

« - Et qu'as-tu trouvé cette fois-ci ? Dit Severus, la voix emplie de sarcasmes. Un autre passage secret menant directement dans les appartements privés du Calamar Géant ?

- Très drôle Sev', vraiment. »

Severus se contenta d'hausser narquoisement les épaules suite à la remarque de Lily. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité purement objective, rien de plus. Ah la la, ces femmes, à toujours vouloir compliquer des choses pourtant simples…

« - Après si tu ne veux pas venir, je peux toujours y aller seule. »

Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir dans quel état il la retrouverait si jamais il avait la bêtise de la laisser seule, s'il la retrouvait bien entendu. Car, aussi intelligente soit-elle, Lily Evans restait malgré tout une Gryffondor pure et dure qui n'hésitait pas à faire preuve de courage et attraper le danger directement avec les deux mains, ce qui lui avait déjà causé pas mal de soucis. Heureusement que lui, Severus Rogue, était là pour tempérer ses ardeurs gryffondoriennes et la remettre dans le droit chemin ! Qui sait ce qui lui arriverait sinon ?

« - C'est bon, je viens. Dis-moi juste de quoi il s'agit. »

Son amie afficha un grand sourire ravi que Severus jugea « mignon » avant de reprendre la parole d'un air joyeux : « - Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Contente-toi de me suivre ! »

En soupirant de désespoir, le vert et argent lui emboita le pas.

Il regretta bien vite sa décision au bout du 6e escalier que son amie lui fit gravir à toute vitesse. Salazar savait qu'il n'était pas un sportif, et Lily davantage. Alors pourquoi lui infliger une telle torture par Merlin ?!

« - Allez Sev', c'est bientôt fini ! » l'encouragea la jeune fille sous les grognements de mécontentement dudit « Sev' ».

Enfin, ils cessèrent leur course éreintante et c'est haletants, en sueur et décoiffés qu'ils attinrent leur but. Severus songea vaguement que les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy auraient blanchi davantage si jamais il les avait vus dans un tel état, lui qui tenait tant aux apparences.

…

Quoique non, après réflexion. Cet espèce de gominé pourrait aussi faire un sous-entendu licencieux. Et puis, pourquoi pensait-il à cette tête d'œuf alors qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Lily ?

Il reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre un mur tandis que Lily semblait essayer de trouver la formule adéquate qui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte près de lui. Il semblait que son trésor soit bien caché étant donné que personne ne s'aventurait dans ce couloir au vu de la couche de poussière sur les armures et tableaux, les torches éteintes depuis quelques siècles et les toiles d'araignées au plafond. Lorsqu'il se redresserait, il serait prêt à parier n'importe quoi que sa robe ne serait plus noire mais blanche.

Il s'apprêtait à soupirer de nouveau quand il sentit une main fine et blanche lui tirer la manche alors qu'il entendait le cliquetis d'une serrure rouillée. Eh bien, elle en avait mis du temps pour ouvrir une simple porte ! Mais il est vrai que le sort de l'_Alohomora_ était vraiment dur à retenir.

« - Je sais à quoi tu penses Severus mais je te dispense de tout commentaire. » Fit son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'y a pas de doute, se dit Severus, Lily Evans est vraiment terrible.

Et pour une fois, Severus Rogue se dispensa de tout commentaire moqueur.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce religieusement pour l'une et avec désintérêt pour l'autre. L'heure du repas allait bientôt sonner de toute façon alors mieux valait ne pas s'attarder ici d'autant plus qu'ils risquaient d'être découverts. Pas qu'il ait peur de perdre des points, certainement pas avec son statut de Préfet-en-Chef, mais tout de même.

Lily se précipita, à peine entrée, vers une grande armoire dont elle tira un tiroir avant d'en sortir une hideuse écharpe de laine aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais qu'avait-elle donc encore trouvé ? Etait-ce le cadeau d'anniversaire que Pétunia voulait lui offrir et que Lily lui montrait afin qu'il fasse preuve de sympathie envers la pauvre moldue ? Et puis quoi encore ! Cette écharpe était hideuse, point, et il n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire remarquer à Pétunia Evans !

« - Je t'entends tu sais, espèce de malpoli ! »

Non, Severus Rogue n'avait pas sursauté à l'entente de cette voix aigüe, Severus Rogue ne sursaute **pas**.

Cela ne pouvait être Lily, son amie avait une voix douce et un brin maternelle quoique forte ou froide quand elle était en colère (souvent contre lui d'ailleurs).

Et c'est là qu'il aperçut l'odieuse serpillère multicolore se fendre pour laisser apparaitre deux orifices qui semblaient faire office d'yeux et un trou béant qui servait apparemment de bouche.

« - Vraiment les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect de nos jours ! »

Severus cligna des yeux puis se rapprocha d'un air droit et pincé sous le regard amusé de Lily. Il était Severus Rogue que diable et ce n'était pas une simple écharpe, aussi magique soit-elle, qui allait l'effrayer !

Lily lui tendit donc l'écharpe en souriant à son approche. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas lui faire essayer cette… Chose ?

« - Je t'entends toujours, espèce de malpoli graisseux ! »

Les yeux de Severus auraient pu brûler la pauvre écharpe sur place rien qu'à l'aide de son regard. C'était dire l'intensité de son agacement face au pauvre vêtement de laine.

« - Bien, je voulais te montrer ceci.

- J'ai cru comprendre, effectivement. »

Lily jeta un regard noir à son ami devant son ton si plein de sarcasmes.

« - J'imagine que tu dois te demander ce qu'est cette écharpe.

- Mis à part un rebut d'une expérience magique quelconque tu veux dire ?

- Sev', je t'en prie. »

Lily le regarda sévèrement et Severus finit par flancher. Soit, il ferait des efforts pour aujourd'hui, histoire de faire plaisir à la rouquine et le lendemain, il déverserait ses repproches sans retenue aucune.

« - Soit, qu'a-t-elle de spécial, cette écharpe ?

- C'est la copine du Choixpeau, annonça Lily, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle permet également à celui qui la porte autour du cou de procéder à une répartition.

- Quel genre de répartition ? Fit Severus, le sourcil arqué de suspicion.

- Et bien… Il vaut mieux que tu vois cela par toi-même. »

Son amie lui tendit l'écharpe en souriant et Severus la fixa avec consternation et refusa de prendre cet hideux bout de laine entre ses mains. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'il mette ce truc autour de son cou ? Et si jamais elle essayait de le piéger et qu'il n'arrivait plus jamais à retirer l'écharpe ? Et oui, la paranoïa est une des nombreuses qualités qui permettent à un élève de Serpentard de survivre dans cette cruelle Maison.

Certes, il n'avait rien à craindre de Lily, il l'espérait, mais la jeune fille disposait d'une imagination débordante et il en faisait souvent les frais, bien qu'il préféra les facéties de Lily à celles de Potter avaient le don de lui déplaire atrocement.

« - Allez Sev', n'aie pas peur !

- Je n'ai pas peur Lily, je me méfie juste de… Cette chose hideuse que tu tiens entre tes mains.

- Tu devrais éviter de la contrarier tu sais ?

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Tu es irrécupérable, soupira Lily. Si tu es si effrayé que cela de la mettre, je vais le faire moi. »

Et aussitôt, elle enfila l'écharpe qui sembla bien aise de se trouver de nouveau sur des épaules humaines et de remplir ainsi sa fonction d'écharpe.

« - HETEROSEXUELLE ET AVIDE DE NOUVELLES EXPERIENCES ! S'écria l'écharpe. »

Lily rougit aussitôt et retira l'écharpe d'un air gêné avant de la tendre à son ami. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il…. Qu'il fasse état au grand jour de ses préférences sexuelles ? Quand même pas non…

Severus regarda son amie d'un air effaré et vaguement intéressé. « Avide de nouvelles expériences » hein ?

« - Arrête de me regarder comme ça et mets-la, tu ne crains rien.

- Mis à part une nouvelle humiliation…

- Allons Sev', je l'ai bien mise et crois-moi, c'est très gênant ! »

Severus la considéra un instant du regard avant de soupirer et d'enfiler l'écharpe d'un air dégoûté.

« - …

- …

- …

- … Et bien quoi ? Fit Severus.

- Ficus. »

Severus arqua un sourcil et regarda l'écharpe d'un air circonspect, la tournant et la retournant entre ses doigts tandis que Lily pouffait de rire derrière ses mains.

« - Et bien quoi ?

- Rien, rien…

- Il y a forcément quelque chose pour que tu te mettes à rire. »

Severus la toisa d'un air agacé alors que les pouffements de Lily redoublaient

« - C'est… C'est juste la décision de l'écharpe… C'est tellement toi en un certain sens…

- Pourrais-tu, je te prie, m'éclairer sur ce point ? Dit Severus d'un ton froid. »

Lily haussa les épaules en souriant avant de ranger tranquillement l'écharpe dans son tiroir.

« - Tu finiras bien par trouver par toi-même, curieux comme tu es. »

Il n'insista pas plus, apparemment son amie semblait mal à l'aise de parler de sa vie sexuelle. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi prude, elle qui annonçait toujours les vérités avec franchise et courage, deux qualités tellement gryffondoriennes….

En entendant la sonnerie magiquement amplifiée, qui permettait ainsi d'annoncer la fin et le début de l'heure à tous les élèves du Château, les deux comparses sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour enfin jouir d'un repas bien mérité.

Lily prit place à la table des Gryffondor auprès de ses amis tandis que Severus rejoignait la très respectueuse table des Serpentard où Lucius Malefoy régnait.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il faut croire qu'il s'était pris « d'affection » pour lui et cette attention si particulière pourrait bien servir un jour ou l'autre à Severus dans ses ambitions futures il n'avait donc pas spécialement intérêt à perdre les faveurs dont il jouissait auprès du blond.

Pour être tout à fait franc, il faisait en sorte de conserver son indépendance et sa tranquillité quoiqu'il advienne et ni Lucius Malefoy, ni sa chère Lily Evans ne pourraient le soustraire à son but d'être enfin reconnu.

Mais avant cela, il avait une question de la plus haute importance à formuler à quelqu'un qui pourrait très certainement le renseigner.

« - Dis-moi Lucius…

- Oui mon cher ? Fit le blond en arquant son sourcil si aristocratique.

- Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur quelque chose je te prie ? »

Le ton de Severus était aussi désagréable que d'ordinaire mais il tentait d'y mettre les formes afin de flatter le blond et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, en sembla étonné et acquiesça imperceptiblement, l'enjoignant ainsi implicitement à développer sa pensée.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un ficus ? »

Si jamais quelqu'un avait porté son attention sur Lucius Malefoy à ce moment-là, il aurait vu les coins de la bouche du Serpentard tressauter afin de s'empêcher de rire en public.

« - Mon cher Severus, tu es décidemment bien innocent… »

Severus se renfrogna et prit une ample gorgée de jus de citrouille tandis que Lucius taponnait délicatement ses lèvres du bout de sa serviette afin d'y recueillir les quelques gouttes d'eau qui avaient eu le bonheur de s'échouer sur les lèvres d'un Malefoy.

« - Laisse-moi te l'expliquer par des mots clairs et concis : un ficus est une personne qui n'a ni orientation ni appétit sexuel ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs et totalement invraisemblable selon moi car tout être finit par trouver le désir face à la vision de la beauté parfaite. »

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Lucius passa délicatement sa main dans ses longs cheveux platines si caractéristiques et Severus jeta rapidement un œil à la table des Gryffondor pour observer Lily.

« - Alors, mon cher ami, je ne sais qui t'a qualifié ainsi mais crois-en mon expérience, il a tort. »

Et Lucius tapota l'épaule d'un Severus quelque peu en rogne tandis que Lily lui faisait un clin d'œil amusé depuis sa table.

* * *

_J'en profite pour remercier mes fantastiques bêtas qui ont eu la foi de me corriger ! Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas rien !_


End file.
